


The Golden Light

by words-and-seeds (Capt_shiny)



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capt_shiny/pseuds/words-and-seeds
Summary: This was a small ficlet inspired by the poem "The Golden Light" by Sri Aurobindo. It features my original character, Delphine, and Joseph Seed and attempted breakfast in bed domestic fluff.





	The Golden Light

Joseph woke reaching for her. Confusion came first as he struggled to remember why he was alone in bed. He groggily glanced over at the clock by the bed. It was beyond time for him to have risen, and he idly entertained the thought that he might need to confess his sloth to his younger brother, but a faint sound drew his attention.

Naked and unashamed, he rose from the bed, then paused to grab the pants he had discarded the night before. The chill in the air was nipping at his skin harder than normal as fall started to roll in.

He followed the smell of coffee into the kitchen, where he leaned against the door, suddenly short of breath. Del had put on his shirt against the light chill of the room and the light coming from the small window gave her a golden halo. She looked like an angel.

She hadn’t noticed him yet, and he took the opportunity to watch her - he always enjoyed watching the way she moved. It gave him a great deal of pleasure to see her here, in his kitchen, preparing a meal. The domesticity of the scene made something inside of him, something he thought he’d put away for good when his wife passed away, start to ache fiercely.

In the dancing golden sunlight, she looked like a dream - or like one of Faith’s bliss visions - and he was suddenly afraid that if he didn’t touch her now, she would vanish just as quickly.

He crossed the kitchen swiftly and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her neck. He pressed his lips against her skin and whispered, “Thy golden light came down into my heart, smiting my life with thy eternity; now has it grown a temple where thou art, and all its passions point towards only thee.”

Rook had dropped the cooking utensils in shock when he touched her, the man walked like a cat, and turned in his arms, running her hands up his chest. “Good morning to you, too. I’d hoped you would sleep a little longer and I’d get to spoil you with breakfast in bed.”

She spoiled him enough as it was, Joseph thought. He could no longer imagine what his life would be like if she stepped out of it. She was every fantasy, every dream, every wish come to life. All silk and sunshine daydreams, but she was real. When he was with her, all the lonely nights were locked away, to be forgotten. She was a wonder to him. He loved her.

He _loved_ her.

Knowing it, finally admitting it to himself, he gathered her close and just held her. “Thy golden light came down into my feet, my earth is now thy playfield and thy seat,” he whispered, against her temple this time.

“Joseph?” Del brushed her fingers through his hair, and slid her other arm up to wrap around his neck. He was holding her so tightly, so fiercely, she thought she might simply snap in half. “What is it?”

“Nothing.” He pressed his lips into her hair. “It’s nothing. I missed you in bed.”

He missed the intimate world they created together there. Not The Father and The Deputy, but Joseph and Delphine, just two people.

She sighed and just held on.

 _Love me_ , she thought, prayed, wished.

Her heart felt raw with need in moments like this. Moments where they were as close, as intimate, as two people could be. He was becoming everything to her; a stormy eyed man who was fully capable of seducing her with just one look of those baby blues. A strong minded man who refused to back down from a fight if he was protecting his family. And more than that, he had already become her dearest friend, one with an open heart, strong shoulders, and a steady hand that was always stretched out to her.

_Tell me you love me. Why won’t you tell me?_

They stood there, locked together, with the ghosts of words unsaid cluttering up the morning air between them.


End file.
